


Clarice's face

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4739831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had to do it, there was no one else. Set after the last book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clarice's face

”I knew it had to be you,” he said as he died.  
She knew that too. No one else could have the privilege of ending his life.

She had to be the one, and so she was.  
Now she looks at her face in the mirror, pale but unchanged.  
They won’t find the body, she will eat him.  
He taught her well in their years together.  
She will carry on his legacy.  
It weights on her, but there is no one else.  
Not yet.  
She loved him, so she killed him.  
It’s that simple and that hard.  
Clarice washes up and goes to bed.  
Her life is divided into befores and afters.  
Most concern him, some her father.  
Love is a devil, and so is she.  
Her baby kicks, and she smiles.  
She wonders if he will have his father’s eyes.


End file.
